1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an enciphering apparatus and method, a deciphering apparatus and method and an information processing apparatus and method, and more particularly to an enciphering apparatus and method, a deciphering apparatus and method and an information processing apparatus and method by which high security is assured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a network is available which is composed of a plurality of electronic apparatus represented by AV apparatus, computers and so forth which are connected to each other by a bus so that various data may be communicated between them.
Where a network of the type mentioned is employed, for example, data of a movie reproduced from a DVD (Digital Video Disk or Digital Versatile Disk) by a DVD player connected to the network can be transferred through the bus to and displayed by a display unit such as a television receiver or a monitor. Usually, it is licensed from the proprietor of copyright at a point of time when a DVD is purchased to display and enjoy a movie reproduced from the DVD on a display unit.
However, it is not usually licensed from the proprietor of copyright to copy data reproduced from the DVD onto another recording medium and utilize the same. Thus, in order to prevent data sent out through the bus (network) from being copied illegally, it is a possible idea to encipher the data on the sending side and decipher the data on the receiving side.
However, consumer electronics apparatus (CE apparatus) such as DVD players and television receivers are normally designed and produced for predetermined objects and are each produced such that it is impossible for a user to modify it or incorporate a different part into it to acquire or alter internal data (change of functions) of the apparatus. On the other hand, for example, in regard to personal computers, the architecture or circuitry is open to the public, and it is possible to add a board, or install various application software to add or alter various functions.
Accordingly, in regard to a personal computer, it can be performed comparatively readily to directly access or alter data on an internal bus of the personal computer by adding predetermined hardware or applying a software program. This signifies that, by producing and applying application software, it can be performed readily, for example, to receive data transmitted as ciphered data from a DVD player to a television receiver and decipher or copy the received data by a personal computer.
In other words, a personal computer has a weak connection between a link portion which effects communication via a bus and an application portion which prepares data to be transmitted and utilizes received data, and includes many portions which can be modified physically and logically by a user. In contrast, a CE apparatus has a strong connection between them and includes little portion which allows intervention of a user.